


The Professor, the Reader and the Curious incident with the Fertility Drug

by conie992



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Professor Membrane and sex pollen, Tumblr:askaalaska-vdeppressed, btw i have asks open on my tumblr, feel free to spam my inbox, from my tumblr, i'm an attention whore, sex in a lab, so back to the fic, so this is an imported work from my tumblr ask blog, that's it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: This is a story from my ask blog askaalaska-vdeppressed on tumblr (feel free to message me and talk fanfic)The Ask:Can I get uhhh fresh professor membrane x femme reader who's head of biochemistry at ML, they're working on a project together but one of them accidentally bump into an abandoned fertility drug project, shattering the vials and getting it on their skin. Basically a sex pollen situation. Where there was already sexual tension between them but now it's like, hardcore overdrive and they end up just...fucking for hours before it wears off. Sorry I'm very tired and not good w words (sent in by tumblr user gildedmaggot)
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Kudos: 59





	The Professor, the Reader and the Curious incident with the Fertility Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, not proof read, also it took me like a year to write this because i was super depressed and going to counseling when this came in

Director of Biochemistry. That’s what your job title said. Dr. L/N that’s what your degree said. Yet, as you look out over the greenhouse where your lab technicians were currently weaving and bobbing between different species of plant, you couldn't help but feel like Gaia herself. Each of the plants here you had painstaking grown, tending and nurturing with your team. The building before you was full of hundreds of hours of man time, and no amount of insurance could ever mend how heartbroken you would be if something ever happened to it.

You knew the people and plants here like the inside of your eyelids, and yet a stranger was in your kingdom’s midst. A line of jagged- lighting like- hair stuck out among the tall leaves. Ah that was right- your boss would be working with you today. The Professor did not often come to visit as he was more than content with the work you team put out. However, it seemed that one of his projects could use your expertise. And so, information was exchanged, a meeting set and here you were.

Looking at the clock you sighed. It was going to be a long day and probably night. Your lab and greenhouse usually closed late afternoon so your workers could have dinner with their families, and you could catch some sleezy TV with your pets. However, there was no time either you or the Professor could spend during the day to meet, so you would both be staying after-hours. You felt for the man, you really did. You knew he had a family he took care of by himself. “I suppose those are the sacrifices you make to better the world” you thought as the man in question made his way towards you. 

“Dr. L/N! How wonderful to see you again!” the Professor greeted you with cheer. 

“Same here, how does it feel to be able to breath in a lab?” You jeered. The regular labs were well regulated, but they always smelled of chemicals and usually something burnt. That was why you insisted on any meetings with the Professor be in your lab. Your lab was fragrant with the scent of earth and flowers, you liked to think it calmed you boss. Maybe gave him a welcome change of pace. 

“The labs may smell, but they smell of PROGRESS!” Professor Membrane laughed. The scene was almost movie like. His encouragement was truly unwavering wasn’t it?

“Shall we get started?” you stretched your arm out in the direction of the lab. “Maybe if we start now we can get a good 10 minuets of sleep tonight!” you joked. Professor Membrane gave an amused snort and long sigh. Just as you were about to open the door one of your team called your name. 

“Dr. L/N before you go!” A young intern ran up “what do you want me to do with those extractions that we decided not to use for the fertility drug?” 

“Go ahead and just set them in the lab, I’ll take care of them tomorrow” you turned as the intern walked off to see the professor patting his jacket. 

“Oh, I’m sorry F/N, I forgot my phone in my office, I’ll be right back” 

You watched as Membrane made his way towards the exit, then decided to get started on your work. The intern dropped off the extraction samples and you handed him your keys to lock the cabinets in the green house before leaving.  
The professor returned and your long vigil began. 

*Several hours later*

The night was beginning to ware on you as you and Membrane tried variation after variation on different formulas. This was the last piece of the puzzle you just knew it. After another failed attempt, the Professor stood up and popped his back. 

“I think a well-deserved break is in order, perhaps after a few minutes of recharging we will get it.” He was right. He also looked worn. You found this point happened often when you stayed late together. His shoulders began to slump, and his hands began to fidget. He became…softer. Like he was releasing the control that he always held over everything and was just letting himself exist. Membrane walked over to your desk and looked around at the various decorations you had.  
You pulled out your phone to check on your pets through the security app. You were watching them peacefully sleep- something you wished you could be doing yourself- when the sound of glass shattering broke you out of your revere. Membrane was holding a stack of folders. The box of extracts- that had been previously lying of the stack of folders- was lying of the ground. Its contents were leaking out over the floor. 

“F/N I am so sorry, I thought I could remove the stack.” Membrane began to taper off and began to stare at the floor. As if he was looking at a pile of literal broken dreams.  
“It’s alright” you began walking over with a broom and cloth. “These were just here for me to get rid of in the morning” You stooped down to brush the pile together when a spicy, almost savory aroma filled your senses. It was unlike anything you could describe, but it was pleasant in the most wonderful way. From where you were bent down you began to sweat. You made a move to stand but your knees gave way as you grabbed onto the desk for balance. 

“F/N!” Membrane leaned down to help you up, grabbing onto your arms. His touch was fire on your skin, and yet you wished he’d never let go. You looked up at his face, when did he take off his googles? When did he start smelling so good? The usual smell of burnt chemicals and sweat turned into a musk. Rough and sharp. You stared deep into his eyes and leaned your head closed to smell. 

Membrane had noticed something was wrong, how could he not? You were staring into his soul and smelling him. He leaned down to get a better grip on your arms to hoist you up, getting a whiff of the pile on the ground. His breathing began to quicken, and he noticed just how close you were. Everything around the two of you seemed to be enhanced. The sharp lights of the lab. The defined tone of Membranes shoulders under the coat. The aroma of flowers all seemed to turn savory and flavorful. The way your bottom lip quivered as you panted. 

“F/N, I…. are you…?” Membrane was at a lose as he seemed to size you up right then and there. You moved your hands to hold his neck and feel the stubble of his undercut. He took in a sharp breath and let out a muttered “please”. As if he was holding the very weight of the world back from crushing you.  
You made a move to stand up using his shoulders as leverage, but your legs still didn’t work. You fell with you back on the desk, pulling Membrane on top of you. Your skin was on fire, he was encompassing you and all you wanted to do was bury yourself in him. Membrane it seemed had the same instinct as he began devouring you in a kiss. An arm on either side of you face as you felt him press his weight into you. The more you had the of him, the needier you became. You grew wetter by the second as he pressed his clothed erection into you. Forcibly grinding you into the top of the desk 

Suddenly with the force of thunder he stood up and practically ripped his jacket off. Shrugging it off while you weakly managed to do the same. Your core pulsated with need, as he stripped. You managed to get topless but your legs would not cooperate with you. Membrane remedied the situation, taking your bottoms and underwear in one fell swoop.  
He buried his head into your thighs, breathing deeply. As if you were the oxygen he needed to breath on a foreign planet. His cold metal hands came up to part your legs, and he sunk his head further into your pussy. He wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into your folds. You let out a gasp and then a moan as he began to consume your very core. Obscene wet noises filled the air as he alternated between licking stripes up your core and taking your clit and folds into his mouth and sucking. You grabbed onto the desk as you reached your climax. Moaning out his name. He drank you up and then reemerged, looking ravenous and wild. The climax did nothing to easy the heat inside you. And the need in your center came back tenfold. 

“Over, Now” Membrane commanded with a voice that left no choice for disobedience. You did your best to comply, now situated on your stomach. You felt his hands hold onto your hips. A punishing grip that would leave bruising in its wake pulled you back onto his cock. As the head made it past the first ring of muscle you heard him moan and hiss. He slowly sheathed himself inside you. And as he set fully inside you, there was a moment of clarity. The haze lifted for a moment, and the lab returned. Then as he slowly pulled out, the fog returned. There was no desk, no lab, no job, no world. Only you and Membrane. He thrust into you quickly and you just about screamed in relief. He set a punishing pace. Pistoning his cock inside your warm walls. Causing moans and grunts to join the noises of wet slapping filling the air. 

He used his leverage to push deep inside you, redecorating your insides. You were close and he began to falter and lose pace. You felt the string inside you snap for a second time as he painted you white. The clarity returned for a moment and you looked back to see him panting and looking down where you two were connected. As your eye met you felt him hardening again. 

It was going to be one long and pleasant night.


End file.
